Tentation, refus et acceptation
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Un unique amour, une seule tentation refusée, un amour éternelle.


**…**

_**Pov Bella **_

Je suis fiancée à Edward Cullen, un vampire vivant à Forks, dans la même ville que moi. Un vampire végétarien, je précise! Sa famille et lui ne boivent que du sang animal, refusant de retourner à leur origine bestiale.

Edward n'a jamais voulu me mordre, même pour me transformer! Il me répète sans cesse qu'il tient trop à ma chaleur et à mon âme pour m'enlever la vie dans un geste purement '' égoïste '', comme il se plait à dire. Je l'ai pourtant supplié pratiquement à genou pour qu'il accepte de faire de moi ce qu'il est, mais aucune manière de le faire flancher!

Plusieurs épreuves nous ont secoués, depuis le début de notre relation. 3 ans et chaque année, un nouveau problème montre le bout de son nez … À croire que nous sommes maudit!

La première année, je me suis fais traquer par James. J'ai été mordue, mais Edward a empêcher le venin de parcourir mes veines, m'ôtant la chance d'atteindre l'éternité. Ce fut la seule fois, depuis notre rencontre, qu'il a goûté mon sang!

L'année suivante, se fut la copine de James. Victoria. Elle m'en voulait de la mort de son aimé, James, mais je n'y étais pour rien. La famille d'Edward l'avait réduit à néant, après m'avoir mordue. Elle n'a jamais digéré la nouvelle et ne cessait de me pourchasser partout où j'allais, mais Edward s'est mit en colère et l'a détruite quelques temps plus tard. Nous voilà donc débarrassés de 2 énormes problèmes, mais nous entamons une nouvelle année et cela emmène toujours de nouveau désastre … Maudite sois-tu, Bella Swan!

**…**

Comme je disais précédemment, nous sommes ensemble depuis 3 ans, mais un autre '' énorme problème '' s'impose à nous … _Les relations physiques_!

Nous en avons longuement discutés, Edward est tout aussi novice que moi en la matière, mais cela ne m'inquiète pas trop. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de savoir qu'Edward ne ressent pas le désir physique pour moi. J'ai l'impression de le laisser indifférent, lorsque nous nous embrassons. Il n'est jamais déplacé, jamais trop entreprenant et surtout, jamais brutal. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'il abandonne son coté tendre et qu'il laisse la bête en lui dominer. Qu'il se lâche complètement, mais peut-être ne ressent-il pas de désir sexuel pour moi … Qui sait?

Il n'a jamais accepté de faire l'amour avec moi, en 3 ans. 3 longues années! Des nuits et des nuits passées à rêver de l'homme que j'aime nu, me faisant l'amour passionnément … Pénible! Parfois, j'aime le mettre mal-à-l'aise … Je lui demande s'il m'a entendue gémir dans mon sommeil et s'il me répond '' oui '' , je lui répond qu'il n'aurait qu'à me satisfaire sexuellement et je ne gémirais plus! Cette pique le fait toujours réagir, de façon mauvaise, mais réagir quand même. Il se renfrogne et me fait la tête, mais il est tellement sensuel lorsqu'il est en colère … Miam!

**…**

J'ai parlé à Alice, ma confidente et la sœur d'Edward, de mes problèmes sexuels et elle m'a donné quelques conseils.

- Aguiche-le au maximum, le plus souvent possible.

- Envoie lui de petit message subtile

- Pavanes-toi à moitié nue dans l'appartement, il ne devrait pas résister longtemps …

Une longue liste de conseil '' made in Alice '', tous plus absurde les uns que les autres! J'ai, cependant, pris quelques trucs en note. Comme l'aguicher, peut-être flanchera t'il? Je l'espère …

Alice m'a traînée dans pratiquement tout les magasins de sous-vêtements coquins ou intimes, allant même jusqu'au Sexe Shop! Incroyable, cette Alice … Toujours prête à donner des conseils!

Je suis donc ressortie du Sexe Shop avec un ensemble de sous-vêtement jarretelles noir transparent et une facture d'un prix phénoménal. J'étais plutôt heureuse du résultat, Alice m'ayant assurée qu'il flancherait … J'étais prête à l'attaque!

**…**

_**Pov Edward**_

10 heures de travail et ensuite je retrouve ma chérie, Bella. Elle est la femme de ma vie, assurément mienne à jamais! Je ne partirai que lorsqu'elle me l'ordonnera, sinon je la tiendrai à mes cotés le reste de ses jours.

Oui, je suis immortel, mais pas elle. Bella n'est qu'une humaine et moi un vampire, je bois du sang animal et elle mange son steak bien cuit, je suis ce que la terre à fait de plus agile et elle est ce que la terre a fait de plus maladroit. Tout nous sépares, mais tout nous rapproches à l'autre. D'un coté, nous sommes fais pour être ensemble et de l'autre, nous sommes totalement incompatible. J'adore Bella, plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète!

Un défaut, un seul et unique défaut. Elle me tourmente à propos de nos relations physiques, mais je ne cesse de lui refuser. J'ai trop peur que cela tourne mal, je ne tiens pas à lui faire de mal! Je ne veux que son bonheur.

**…**

Je chasse ces pensées et entre dans la voiture pour retourner à la maison. Elle m'y attend depuis 10 minutes, mais j'ai eu un client retardataire. ( _Je gère une compagnie hautement connue _).

Dans l'entrée, je remarque que quelque chose n'est pas habituelle. J'entre à toute vitesse dans la maison à peine éclairée. Sous la petit lueur d'une bougie, repose le corps de Bella nue …

Pardon? Bella nue, ai-je dis? Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit nue, dans le salon? C'est-il passé quelque chose ici …?

J'approche et m'aperçois qu'elle sourit de toutes ses dents, me rassurant sur les événements passés. J'en fus très soulagé, d'ailleurs!

Sorti de ma torpeur, j'observai le corps de Bella. Son cou, sa nuque, ses cheveux, son nez, ses seins, son ventre, ses longues jambes. J'évitai de m'attarder sur son sexe, tentant de me contrôler. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle avec Bella, je risquerai de la blesser ou pire … De la tuer!

Elle se redresse et prend ma main entre les siennes, je la regarde faire, incrédule. Elle me débarrasse de ma mallette de bureau, je m'assois à ses cotés et l'observe tendrement. Je l'aime tellement, elle est la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé au cours de mes 90 ans.

Je l'accueille sur mes genoux, ses cuisses chaque cotés de mon bassin. J'ai beau vouloir rester impassible, mais la friction qu'elle créer sur mes cuisses ne m'aide en rien. À travers mon pantalon de coton, je peux sentir la moiteur de son sexe et je commence à perdre contenance. Mes défenses baisses à vue d'œil, Bella est tout se qu'il y a de désirable sur terre!

Je vois son visage descendre vers moi et ses douces lèvres prendre mon cou en otage et le suçoter. Ma condition de vampire me permet de ne pas avoir de trace, sinon j'aurais un énorme suçon rouge au milieu du cou. Ses mains s'agrippent à ma chemise, visitent mon torse par dessus le vêtement et s'attardent sur mes tétons durcis par le traitement que mon amour m'inflige. Un sourire narquois se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle se rend compte de mon état. Je suis excité, plus que je ne le devrais …

Je sens mon sexe durcir soudainement, Bella se déhanche discrètement sur mes cuisses. Bien évidement, elle sent le rigidité sous son propre sexe et reste interdite 3 petites secondes, puis reprend où elle avait laissé sa tâche. Mes mains sont restées inactives, jusqu'ici. Elle prend mes mains et les glisses de son dos à ses hanches, et de ses hanches à ses fesses. Rebondies, douce et ferme, elle sont tout simplement parfaites! Irrémédiablement faites pour mes mains, de la taille idéale.

Ma chemise se défait rapidement sous ses mains, pour finir sa course par terre, près du canapé. Je suis torse nu pour la première fois devant Bella, jamais nous n'avions atteint se stade, en 3 ans. Nous contentant de baisers succulent et expressif. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Bella tente quelque chose envers moi, mais c'est un échec concluant à chaque fois! Ce soir, j'ignore ce qu'il me prend, mais je me laisse aller entre ses mains …

Bella promènent ses mains sur mon torse, elle me fait ressentir une panoplie de sentiment inconnu et sensationnel, je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir toutes ces choses en même temps. Elles tournent autour de mon nombril, entrant parfois dedans, mimant l'acte sexuel … J'avoue que ça me fais peur, je n'ai jamais expérimenter ce genre de choses. Il m'est arrivé **une seule fois **de m'être masturber, mais une image de Bella nue m'étais apparue et ne voulait pas partir, alors j'ai dû me masturber en pensant à elle. Ce fut la seule expérience '' physique '' que j'aille tenter!

À ce souvenir, mon membre se durci plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le sentant, Bella s'attaqua à mon bouton de pantalon et j'attrape ses mains entre les miennes et lui dit …

_« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Bella. » _

_« Tais-toi, Edward! Tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais moi je crois que s'en est une merveilleuse. J'ai envi de toi et je sais que tu me désire autant, alors ne gâche pas ce moment fabuleux. Laisses-toi faire, simplement! » _Je n'ai d'autre choix que de céder, elle est maîtresse de moi ce soir. Il paraîtrait …

Je la sens tirer mon pantalon vers le bas, je soulève donc mes hanches pour lui permettre de le descendre complètement. Ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire.

Depuis 90 ans, c'est le moment le plus gênant de ma longue vie. Je suis torse nu et en boxer devant Bella, j'ai une érection immense dans mon caleçon et je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Bella ne semble pas s'en apercevoir, elle continue sa descente et se place à genou devant moi. Par terre autrement dit …

J'ignore tout du sexe, alors j'ignore encore plus ce qu'elle s'apprête à me faire, mais je crois avoir entendu Emmet m'en parler un jour …

**Flashback**

_« Tu verras, Edward, c'est la plus merveilleuse sensation existante sur terre! J'espère pour toi que tu auras la chance de tester cela par toi-même, c'est succulent à recevoir! …. »_

**Fin du Flashback**

Je me rappelle! Fellation, c'est le mot qu'Emmet a employé. Bella s'apprête à me faire une fellation, sur le canapé de notre salon … Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je ressens une sorte d'impatience. J'espère que ça ne fera pas mal … Emmet m'avait promit que non, alors je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter!

Je baisse les yeux vers mon aimée et la voit jouer avec l'élastique de mon boxer, dernier rempart à ma nudité. Entre son index et son majeur, elle le fait glisser à mes chevilles. Mon sexe de dresse vivement sous ses yeux, droit comme un pic. Elle le regarde, semble l'analyser sous toutes les coutures. Si j'aurais pu, j'aurais rougis …

J'avais découvert, lors de ma seule séance de masturbation, que la petite peau au bout de mon pénis était extrêmementsensible et c'est ce qui m'avais fais jouir … Et ce soir, c'est la première chose que Bella prend dans sa main! J'eus un halètement puissant et je laissai tomber ma tête sur le dossier du canapé, mon sexe eu un spasme. Si je joui tout de suite, je pourrai jouir encore 3 minutes plus tard … Les vampires ont une force de régénération intense, dans tout ce qu'ils font …!

Je ferme les yeux lorsque sa main glisse tout au long de mon pénis, jusqu'à la base. Je l'entends dire …

_« Montres-moi, Edward. Montres-moi ce que tu aimes … » _Si elle savait que je suis complètement inexpérimenté en la matière, elle ne me demanderait pas de conseil!

Je pose délicatement ma main sur la sienne, qui emprisonne mon sexe et entreprend un rythme soutenu. De haut en bas, de bas en haut régulier. C'est exquis, je ne tarderai pas à jouir …

Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, je ne me rend pas compte que la main de Bella a disparue de sous la mienne. Je suis donc assis sur le divan, Bella agenouiller à mes pieds qui me regarde me masturber. Beau tableau, Edward!

Je peux entendre le cœur de Bella battre à 100 milles à l'heure, rythme inhabituelle chez elle. D'un coup, ma main se stoppe sec. J'ai senti quelque chose glisser sur mon sexe, une chose humide et chaude … J'ouvre les yeux et vois Bella mettre son visage juste au dessus de mon pénis, j'écarquille les yeux quand elle ouvre la bouche. Est-ce ça, une fellation? Avoir la bouche de celle que j'aime autour de mon pénis, c'est une fellation? '' L'amour oral '', comme dirait Emmet?

Si mon cœur battrait, il ne battrait plus désormais! Les 2 yeux grands ouverts, j'observe Bella enfoncer mon sexe au profond de sa gorge. Humide, chaud et mouillé, c'est fantastique. Je la sens dilater sa gorge, me faisant entrer plus profondément. Ma tête part derrière lorsque Bella commence à têter doucement, j'ignore comment décrire la sensation éprouvée! Elle relève la tête, glissant mon sexe le long de son palais en le ressortant.

J'observai mon pénis, luisant, scintillant d'une petite goutte de liquide pré-éjaculateur au bout de mon gland. Bella sort sa petite langue rose et récupère la résultat de sa fellation, c'est plus fort que moi … Je gémis lorsque sa langue me lape. Je crois mourir, même si c'est déjà fait, Bella me fera mourir une seconde fois!

Elle se réinstalle sur mes jambes, au dessus de mon sexe encore érigé. Une de ses mains glisse entre son corps et le mien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, mais elle ferme brutalement les yeux. Je baisse les miens et aperçois que Bella entre et sort ses propres doigts d'en elle, tourbillonnant autour d'une petite boule de chair.

Intrigué, je place Bella à mes cotés, allongée sur le dos. Les cuisses ouvertes, elle continue son petit jeu de main, sous mes yeux curieux. Je sais que les femmes peuvent se donner du plaisir autant que les hommes, mais j'ignore comme elles procèdent. J'en ai un exemple, en ce moment!

Je regarde attentivement les doigts de Bella, entrant et sortant d'un petit trou entre plusieurs couches de '' lèvres ''. Elle semble aimer, car elle renverse la tête et gémit fortement. Remarquant enfin ma présence, elle me dit …

_« Essaie, Edward. S'il-te-plaît … Hannn! » _

À se son, mon sexe tressailli et enfle plus encore! Bella attrape ma main droite et la porte à sa bouche, suçote mon majeur et l'humidifie. Un bruit plus qu'instinctif sort de ma bouche, comme le fait un chat qui se sent attaqué … Un genre de_ '' Shhhhh '' _incontrôlable. Elle sourit et porte ma main à l'endroit entre ses cuisses ouvertes, mes yeux s'écarquillent en sentant l'humidité régnante. Je sens la petite boule sous mes doigts, mais elle est recouverte d'un capuchon … Bella retient celui-ci d'une main et titille la boule à l'aide ma main. Un cris s'échappe de sa bouche, elle presse mon doigt plus fort et tournoie rapidement. Je souris lorsqu'elle se cambre et lâche mon doigt, je continu le travail seul et je crois bien m'en sortir! Un coup, mon doigt glisse et se perd dans le petit trou sous la boule. Bella ouvre les yeux et cri puissamment. Je retire immédiatement mon doigt, croyant l'avoir blessée et la regarde se tordre dans tout les sens. Elle repose la tête sur l'accoudoir et me souris paisiblement, mais j'ignore pourquoi …!

_« Oh, Edward. C'était merveilleux, mieux que je ne l'ai fais moi-même! » _Pardon? Je lui fais mal et elle me dit qu'elle a aimer? … C'est le monde à l'envers!

J'avais l'intention de la laisser se remettre de ses '' émotions '', mais elle m'attire rapidement sur elle. Mon visage à 2 centimètres du sien, mon torse contre les pointes dressées de ses seins et mon pénis contre son sexe humide. Elle se tortille sous moi quelques secondes et chuchote …

_« Pousse Edward, pousse tranquillement … » _

Euh, d'accord? J'accède à sa demande et mon gland s'enfonce dans le trou entre ses cuisses. Je me rend compte que Bella a placer mon sexe vis-à-vis le sien, lorsqu'elle s'est tortillée. Je poursuis ma route et suis bloqué par quelque chose, Bella m'incite à pousser en pressant ses mains sur mes fesses nues. Je donne donc un petit coup de rein plus fort que les autres et passe au travers de la barrière, mais je sens une chose se déchirer. Je questionne Bella du regard, une larme perle au coin de son œil. Je la recueille du bout de la langue et l'embrasse tendrement, comme pour lui donner du courage. Je sais que la première fois des femmes ne sont pas toujours super, mais je ne m'imaginais pas ça comme ça!

Un resserrement autour de moi me rappelle que je suis encore en Bella, alors je prend sa cuisse gauche dans ma main et la soulève, me permettant d'aller au fond d'elle. Exquise sensation! Bella vit la même chose, puisqu'elle couine de plaisir.

J'entreprends de ressortir, mais Bella me pousse plus loin. Je bute au plus profond d'elle et j'adore ça. Je recule mes fesses et les avancent encore plusieurs fois. Ma main s'accroche au coussin du canapé et je le sens se déchirer sous la puissance de ma poigne. Désolé Bella, ton canapé va être fichu …

Parlant de Bella! Elle soulève son autre cheville et les encerclent autour de mon bassin, me donnant le rythme qu'elle veut. J'accélère toujours plus, toujours plus vite et rapide. Le canapé bouge, sous nos corps enlacés. Ma force et ma puissance son des atouts, dans cette situation. Je sens les parois intimes de Bella se resserrer sur moi, elle crie mon prénom et joui une autre fois. Moi, je n'ai pas jouis, cependant! Elle semble reprendre rapidement ses esprit et me dire …

_« Un instant Edward, essayons quelque chose … » _

Je me stoppe lorsqu'elle me repousse et se lève, je l'interroge du regard parce que mon sexe est encore **très **dur et réclame encore de l'attention! Elle me fais mettre debout face au canapé et se penche pour appuyer ses bras sur le dossier, de façon à me présenter ses magnifiques fesses. Que veut-elle que j'y fasse?

_« Bella … Je ne comprend pas! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je commence à avoir mal, bébé! » _

D'un coup de main, elle me positionne à son entré, mais pas celle que je viens juste de visiter … Un petit trou ressemblant à un œillet, il me semble particulièrement serré! Une grande respiration et je m'y atèle. Je tente de faire entrer mon gland, mais je dois pousser très fort et j'ai peur de la blesser …

_« Oh oui, Edwarrrrrd, continue! » _

Voilà, mes doutes se sont envolés! À l'aide de mes mains, j'écarte un peu les 2 globes de chair pour faciliter la pénétration. Elle ne s'y oppose pas, mais semble apprécier! J'entre beaucoup mieux ainsi, entrant jusqu'à la base de mon pénis. C'est encore plus chaud, plus humide et plus serré que tout à l'heure!

_« Je fais comme tantôt, Bella? Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir mal … Bébé? » _

_« Edward, je me fiche d'avoir mal. Tant que **tu **me fasse mal! Laisse sortir la bête en toi, Edward. Je veux le voir, le vrai monstre en toi! » _C'est vrai que je n'arrête pas de répéter que je suis un monstre et maintenant, elle veux que je fasse sortir l'animal sauvage en moi … D'accord?

Je ne lui répond pas, je n'en ai pas envi. Par contre, j'empoigne ses hanches et les serrent entre mes doigts. Elle aura des bleus demain, mais elle le veut! Je ressors complètement et entre d'un coup sec, je l'entend crier de toutes ses forces.

_« Han! Han! Han! Edward …! Han! » _

Ses cris réveillent vraiment mes instincts bestiaux, je serre les dents pour ne pas la mordre. Elle ne réussira pas à me faire plier sur ça, elle le sait très bien!

Je ne fais plus l'amour avec Bella, je la baise! Brutalement et rapidement. Elle crie à s'époumoner, heureusement que nous ne vivons plus en appartement, tout les autres logements nous aurais entendus … Ça ne rend la chose que plus excitante!

Je m'agrippe à ses épaules, mais lorsqu'elle se penche vers l'avant, ses parois anales se contractent et mes doigts griffes son dos de long en large. Quelques gouttes de sang surgissent à ma vue, mais je m'empresse des les essuyer de mes mains. Ça ne l'a pas dérangée que je la griffe, elle ne s'est contenter de gémir plus encore!

Je peux sentir l'odeur de sa cyprine_*_, celle-ci coule sur les cuisses de Bella. Je la recueille du bout des doigts, tout en la pilonnant et apportent mes doigts à ma bouche. Hum … Délicieux!

_« Han! Han, han! EDWARD! »_

Elle jouit, ses chairs anales tressautent et emprisonnent mon sexe. Je sens monter le sperme, lentement le long de mon pénis et je jouis. Mes yeux se révulsent, ma bouche s'ouvre et hurle un énorme grognement, mon bassin collé au fesses de Bella et mes ongles fermement encrés dans les cuisses de mon amour. Je me vide de tout mon sperme et remplie Bella, mon sperme déborde légèrement sur moi. Toujours en elle, Bella se redresse et se colle à moi, contre mon torse. Je l'embrasse, autant que mon self-control le permet, dans le cou.

Je me retire et la retourne face à moi, nous nous embrassons plus que passionnément. Désespérément, serait le mot approprié. Je crois que l'amour physique était se qu'il nous fallait, comme un besoin, mais je n'avais jamais su combler le manque en Bella. Maintenant, je sais que nous ne pourrons plus jamais nous passer l'un de l'autre. Physiquement ou autrement, peu m'importe.

**…**

J'ai transformé Bella la semaine suivante, lorsqu'elle a apprise qu'elle était enceinte. Enceinte de moi, parce que lors de notre sixième rapport, nous n'étions pas protégés.

Nous voilà donc vampires, parents et amoureux plus que jamais! Si j'aurais à refaire ma vie, je n'y changerai rien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que le jour où nos yeux se sont croisés, à l'école! Depuis se jour, 18 ans ont passé, un mariage grandiose et un deuxième bébé, la vie ne pourrait pas être mieux pour nous …

**…**

**Fin**

_*** Cyprine: Liquide éjaculateur féminin. **_


End file.
